


Secret 03

by Themepark_314



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themepark_314/pseuds/Themepark_314
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 19





	Secret 03

13  
留给林娜琏挣扎的时间并不多。  
在拼盘演唱会结束后没过多久，她们马上迎来了世巡的行程。  
接下来的半个月时间都在海外，看到经纪人发给她们的日程表，林娜琏沉默着和心理医生发消息，将预定的诊疗推到两周之后。  
出发前一晚，凑崎纱夏在房间里收拾东西，她看了一眼手机上的日历，出去这么长一段时间，预计中的下一次发情期正好卡在回程的日子边缘。  
保险起见还是多带一些抑制贴吧，凑崎这么想的同时便起身去够衣柜的一个抽屉。  
正好这时林娜琏走了进来，看到凑崎抓了一把抑制贴，默不作声的走到房间的另一头，背对着她开始收拾起了自己的东西。  
这算是怎么回事？凑崎虽然一直都知道对方私下其实是有些冷淡的模样，但像现在连交流都省了的样子却也没见过。  
明明那天晚上回来后，虽然一开始有些小小的摩擦，但总归解决了不是吗？这几天她也没做任何能让对方生气的事。想到这里的一瞬间，凑崎有些委屈的同时，心中又冒出几分火气。人际交往中她向来是能掌握主动权的一方，只有在林娜琏面前她迁就的轻易，连骄傲也变得不值一提。  
砰的一声，完全是没法忽视的程度，凑崎进浴室收拾东西的同时，用力的摔上了那扇本就不是很坚固的门。  
林娜琏在一堆衣服中抬起头，看着摇摇欲坠的门框几秒，又一次低下了头。  
等到将来搬了新宿舍，她们两个也不用维持室友的关系了。

14  
接连的演唱会很顺利，即使去到遥远的国度，也收获了热烈的反响。凑崎在舞台的间隙靠在昏暗的角落里休息，化妆师刚刚帮她补好了妆，身体却隐隐透露出临近透支的警报。  
像是脱水的鱼，凑崎脑海里冒出这样的念头，连带着全身都像是被埋在了沙漠里一样。  
真热啊，凑崎拉开了领口，是她们安可舞台的T恤，想更多的接触到空气中的凉意。  
然而这样的动作收效甚微，在她撑着身子想要重新站起来的一瞬间，双膝一软，直接跌坐在了地上。  
这是？一股熟悉的燥热伴随着强烈的不安冲击着随时要倒下的身体，她定了定神，扶着墙想要去找抑制剂，却突然想到自己装着抑制剂的包还在后台里。  
糟糕透了。发情期的omega向来敏感，现在这样的情况更没法让她乐观起来。现在大屏幕上应该在放VCR，化妆师在给其他成员补妆，等到这几分钟的视频过去，自己就应该随着大家一起上台。  
只能拜托工作人员把自己的包拿过来，凑崎深吸一口气，想让自己的语调神色看上去与往常无异，然而就在她刚迈出第一步的时候，重心一歪，一阵天旋地转，她下意识的闭上了眼睛。  
然而预想中的和地面的沉闷接触并没有发生，凑崎睁开眼睛前，便意识到自己落在了一个柔软的怀抱里。  
苍白的肌肤，上面还覆着一层细密的汗，但却没有任何讨厌的味道。凑崎的思路跑了好一会，才发现林娜琏接住了她，一脸冷淡的神情让她看不出对方在想些什么。  
“娜琏姐姐，要上台了。”身后是金多贤的声音。  
“娜琏，快一点。”还有负责舞台的工作人员也开始催促。  
林娜琏双手揽着她的腰，头也不回的回答，“给我一点点时间，嗓子快出不了声了。”  
这理由，凑崎觉得有些好笑，手臂搭上对方的臂弯，静静等待着对方下一步动作。  
“你还打算上台吗？”  
林娜琏这么开口问，凑崎莫名生出几分得意，似乎是笃定了对方看到便不会坐视不理。“上啊，为什么不呢？”  
话音刚落，林娜琏就按着她的肩胛骨，侧过脖颈，对着那块不断发热的腺体咬了下去。  
凑崎下意识的抽了一口冷气，大概是时间紧迫的关系，林娜琏动作迅速到有些粗暴了。有些锋利的齿尖碾过那处柔软的肌肤，后颈传来密密麻麻的疼，凑崎本能的抓紧了对方衣服的下摆。  
一个快速的临时标记，在完成的一瞬间林娜琏就放开了她，全身恢复了一些气力的同时，凑崎也看到了林娜琏早就走远的身影。笔直的脊背，单薄的双肩，好像她身上每一处都带着决绝的气息。  
虽然对方没有坐视不理，但也总归没有半分留恋，自己还又一次在对方面前暴露了无措的样子。凑崎攥紧了手心，刚刚消失不到一刻的消极又涌了上来，这大概是眼下唯一能比发情期提前到来更糟糕的事。

15  
如果原来还有对方偷偷查看她的状态，主动给她发消息，现在凑崎纱夏笃定这样的事件概率为零。两个人在众人面前的相处与平时无异，但私下的话，凑崎看着坐在商务车前排的林娜琏的后脑，巡演前染的紫发稍稍有些掉色，既然都已经不愿意和自己说话了，为什么还要和自己上同一辆车呢？  
是因为只有我们两个人在的时候，才会这么肆无忌惮的暴露自己冷淡的一面吧。凑崎缩在后座里，到目前为止她仍不清楚对方突然的疏离是为什么，但既然林娜琏打定主意这么做，她也应该做到断舍离才对。  
“等下在酒店前的药店，稍稍停一下好吗？”凑崎转过头对一旁的经纪人拜托。  
“啊，好的。”经纪人和司机说了之后，看着前排玩手机的林娜琏，“娜琏你去吗？”  
“我自己去就可以。”凑崎有些着急的说，开口之后又察觉到自己方才话语的突兀，随即补充一句，“买一些抑制贴罢了，很快的。”  
“那好吧。”  
等到她从药店买了抑制贴之后，上车的时候经过林娜琏的座位，对方少有的在玩游戏，匆匆看了一眼好像是她们之前的代言。  
自己为什么要在意她在做什么，坐回自己位置的凑崎突然想到。抑制剂她买了三个月的分量，虽然宿舍里不是没有存货了，但像是在说明什么决心似的，她拎着那袋抑制剂，塑料袋摩擦的时候还带出哗啦啦的声音。  
林娜琏果不其然的转头看了一眼，又冷淡的别过头去。  
在海外的时候酒店房间不是固定的，每到一个地方的分配也并不相同。凑崎看到空荡荡的大厅，只有妆容完美的前台向她和林娜琏问好，才突然意识到估计是来晚了的缘故，就只剩下她和林娜琏一间房了。  
早知道到了酒店自己再出来买就好了。凑崎心底忍不住抱怨了两声，面上却维持着平静的样子，“姐姐一起上去吧？”说话的时候还晃了晃手里的房卡。  
“嗯。”林娜琏应了一声，拉着行李跟在她身后。

16  
大概是演唱会消耗了很多体力的关系，凑崎洗过澡后早早就睡下了。  
纤细的脖颈上严严实实的贴着抑制贴，从浴室出来后站在电视柜前打了抑制剂。  
这样的意味有些过于明显了吧，林娜琏从手机里抬起头，默默拿起准备好的睡衣。  
但确实也没什么需要避讳的理由，走进浴室的那一刹那林娜琏想到，在宿舍里她们需要注射抑制剂的时候，也完全不存在要避开对方的状况。  
想来想去还是自己多心了。林娜琏看着镜子里的自己，不知道从什么时候开始和凑崎纱夏相处变成了这样，要仔细拿捏分寸的事情。  
出来的时候她关掉了房间里的灯。一片黑暗的环境下人的听觉格外敏锐，中央空调的风声，走廊里偶然走过的脚步声，还有凑崎安稳的呼吸声。  
发情期还要坚持上台，是很辛苦吧。林娜琏坐在自己的床边，这间酒店两张床的距离很近，在黑暗里隐约看到对方侧躺着的轮廓近在咫尺。  
出于理智考虑，她也应该早点睡觉才是。熬夜熬多了皮肤状态就很不好，明天还有演唱会。  
但看到触手可及的凑崎，原先积攒的困意散掉了大半。这时候她应该睡得很熟吧，林娜琏凑近了一些，几乎是伏在了对方的床边。  
她伸出手，指尖轻轻点了一下对方的脊椎。不出意外，对方没有反应，仍是一片平缓的呼吸。  
意识到这点的林娜琏胆子也大了一些，指尖来到了凑崎蝴蝶骨的位置。  
自从减下来以后就没有再胖回去了，在常人眼里可爱的，甚至有些冒失的凑崎一直对自己有着相当高的要求，连带着蝴蝶骨的轮廓也日渐明显。  
在那块消瘦的骨骼上停留了一会，林娜琏想自己一定是疯了，居然在对方的蝴蝶骨上写起了字，一笔一画的。  
其实她有很多话想对凑崎说，那些隐秘在黑夜里，无法宣之于口的感情，渴望，还有占有欲。  
这样的情感从很早以前就存在了，盘踞在她的脑海，哪怕强压下去也无法忽视。  
她想起她们刚出道的时候，公司给她们请了日语老师，说是为今后在日本出道作准备。当时或许是太累又或者是太年轻了，对课上很多内容都没有上心，唯独对一个词语印象深刻。  
すき，我对你是这样的情感。

17  
从林娜琏指尖触到她脊背的那一刹那，凑崎就醒了。如果说先前的触感可能是自己做梦时的错觉，那之后一道一道虽然轻，却也清晰的触感则让她彻底清醒了过来。  
她原本想林娜琏是不愿意与她接触的，两个人同一个房间，自己不乐意，对方肯定也不自在。只是眼下这样又是为什么呢？  
林娜琏待在她身后好一会，她能感受到对方指尖刻意放轻的力度，还有压抑的呼吸声，大概对方就像是她之前看过很多次的压抑的样子。  
她写了什么话，凑崎一开始想的是韩文，后来重复多了几次，才意识到对方写的大概是平假名。  
林娜琏写的速度有些快，尤其是相比她平时写日语都有些磕磕绊绊，会在交给经纪人之前一再和平井桃或是自己确认。想来对这个词印象很深，凑崎闭着双眼，想要好好去感受一下对方写的是什么。  
然而下一秒当她察觉到的时候，大脑却像是被引爆了一样，顿时一片空白。她竭力控制着自己的呼吸，身体近乎僵硬，如果现在她转过身戳破这个秘密的话，林娜琏大概就会逃走了吧。  
这么想着，背上的动作却突然停止了。是被发现了吗，凑崎攥紧了手边的床单。  
好在没过多久她就听到身后被子拉开的声音，衣料窸窣，凑崎终于松了一口气。原来是对方对她是这样的情绪吗，可如果是这样的话，为什么又要一再的推开她呢？

18  
第二天的演唱会结束后，凑崎纱夏跟着林娜琏回了房间。门关上的一瞬间，凑崎拉上了门上的链条，对方看着她的举动挑了挑眉，“等会不打算去买点东西吃吗？”  
“姐姐你饿吗？”  
林娜琏摇摇头，最近她处于食欲全无的状态。  
凑崎慢慢走过去，如果说先前的她还对处理两人的关系无所适从，昨晚偶然窥破林娜琏的秘密后，直接让她多了好几分底气。  
她面对对方坐下，“姐姐最近对我，好冷漠啊。”  
典型的凑崎纱夏式的抱怨，或者说比起抱怨，撒娇的意味更多。习惯了与对方比拼耐心的比赛，这么直接的开口反而让她一时之间竟不知道该说些什么。  
她别过脸，企图寻找词语模糊掉对方的话，下一秒对方的身影却完全落入了她的眼中。“姐姐不可以看着我吗？”凑崎在她面前坐下来，脸上颇有几分余裕。  
可真是有自信啊，林娜琏在心里埋怨了一句。“所以你想让我说些什么呢？”  
“姐姐。”凑崎抓着她的手晃了晃，湿漉漉的上目线看着她，似乎再不答应她就成了天大的过错。  
这么想着，林娜琏只好转过头，没想到下一秒对方却凑了上来，带着一丝熟悉的红酒气味，“你知道的吧，我还在发情期里。”  
耳廓一时间变得滚烫，“你……”  
凑崎没有再说话，故意侧过身将撕掉脖颈上的抑制贴的动作做得再明显不过，林娜琏的鼻腔中顿时充满了葡萄果实发酵后醇厚的香味。她定了定神，想要唤回一丝理智，然而却在下一个瞬间被按倒在床上。  
“所以还是对我的有感觉的吧。”  
凑崎压在她的身上，呼吸间的热气尽数打在她敏感的脖颈。  
“心理也好，生理也好，比起这些我更讨厌你对忽视我的样子。”说话之间，凑崎挺了挺腰，胯架在林娜琏小腹上，在对方作出反应前的一刻，不轻不重的咬上她的嘴唇。  
不止一次的看到过有人说对方的魅力点是嘴唇，面色平静的时候便是爱心的形状。凑崎的牙齿摩挲着她的嘴唇，然而别人的机会也就是远观罢了，这样的福利属于她一人。  
她可太擅长了，舌尖与对方相触的一瞬，林娜琏有些绝望的闭上了眼睛。有谁能对这样的凑崎纱夏不动心呢，或许在她吻上来的那一刻，或许在更早的她撕开抑制贴的那一刻，自己心里那根名为理智的弦就已经先一步断掉了。  
“该拿你怎么办才好？”情欲中压抑低沉的声音，凑崎听清了的时候衣服下摆已经被掀到了腰间。林娜琏的手钻了进来，从脊背绕到她身前，在对方另一只手捏着她后颈的时候抬起头与她对视。  
平日里漂亮清明的眼眸此时盛着欲望，眼尾更是被欲望染上了特有的红。不知为何看上去有些委屈，凑崎没头没尾的想到这一点，指尖便细细抚过眼尾，“现在怎么办不是由姐姐说了算吗？”  
明明就很清楚我指的不是现在，林娜琏这么想着，便咬上了对方暴露在空气中的胸前的起伏，凑崎的身体明显的一颤，却还是固执的撑在她身体上方。  
为什么不离我远一些，林娜琏扶着凑崎的身体，让对方变成了坐在自己大腿上的姿势。明明这个样子能更好的看清对方，她却失去了直视的勇气。  
在林娜琏的手来到她双腿之间的时候，凑崎突然伏在对方的肩膀，指尖刮蹭着对方的后颈，“标记我吧，永久的那一种。”  
林娜琏愣了一下，反应过来后手指不管不顾的冲进她的身体，“不要开这样的玩笑。”


End file.
